Demon of Hell
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: Albel Nox died at fifteen with his father. In his place was a demon of hell- cursed guardian of Airyglyph and slayer of men. He wanted to rot in his hell…with his bride chained to his side. /Dark one sided AlNel/Based on 'For the Prosperity of Aquor'/


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean Till the End of Time of any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this fanficiton. The world and characters are the property of SquareEnix.

Extra note: This is a dark one-shot summation of Albel's view in 'For the Prosperity of Aquor'. You do not need to read the other fic to enjoy this.

**Demon of Hell**

By Sorceress Myst

Ever since his father's death, Albel had been living in hell. There was barely a night when the phantom flames and the memory of burning flesh didn't haunt him in his sleep. He could remember that day with stark clarity. His father covered his body as the flames surrounded them and not once did he cry out as his life was taken from him. Albel could barely register the fact that his left arm was on fire as he watched his father die right before his eyes. Somehow, he died with a relieved smile on his face…

He barely mourned the loss of his arm. It was nothing compared to the loss of his father and the pain didn't come close to the shame he felt. Albel had failed and his father paid the price. It was because he was so arrogant and overconfident that he failed. He knew that and for a long time he lived as a shell of his former self. He only went through the motions of living, but never really lived. It was only until he was on the verge of death after several days of starvation that he realized that if he died, then his father's memory and everything he stood for would die with him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

His father vowed for the prosperity of the kingdom of Airyglyph and Albel was all that was left to carry out his wishes. He was the last of the family line. When he realized that, he knew he had to get stronger. He had to overcome the weakness that brought about the tragedy and live for the purpose of honoring his father. He had to protect the people of Airyglyph and he had an obligation to continue the family line. Airyglyph I left a warning to his descendants that if the family should ever dwindle in numbers, then those left must go forth and multiply. Albel _had_ to get a wife and bear children, but…

The last thing he wanted was to let anyone get close to him ever again. He feared that if they did, they would only sacrifice themselves for him if he ever let that weakness of his consume him again. If it ever came to that, he knew he wasn't worth it. That's why he began to lash out at others and threaten their lives. He couldn't let _anyone_ get close to him. He was in hell and if he had taken a wife, then she would die in the flames that surrounded him.

…Then he met Nel Zelpher. At first, all he knew about her initially came from the letters Nevelle used to send to his father, but he could tell she was no different from him. Maybe she had a different outlook on life and lost her father in a different way, but she, too, was honoring her father by continuing his legacy. But what really caught his attention was how she had her priorities straight. She cared about her subordinates, but she would also leave them behind if they were a burden to the success of her mission. He could trust her to never sacrifice herself to the likes of him…not unless he somehow became worthy of saving.

She was an assassin- a murder. She did things no regular person could do without losing their humanity. She was covered in as much blood as he was. In his eyes, Nel was a demoness, one that could survive the fires of hell. And it was then that his weakness returned. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted her strength. He _had_ to have her. His selfish arrogance made him reach out and drag her into his hell, not caring what damage it would do to her.

She was strong. She fought against him as he claimed her again and again, but he couldn't stop. For once in his life he felt whole- like he was a person of worth. But he was no fool. She could end up hating him. Strangely, he found that he didn't care that much. He _loved_ her and she was _his_. She couldn't escape him if she wanted to. So long as she was by his side in this hell, she could share in the hatred and contempt that he already had for himself.

Albel Nox died at fifteen with his father. In his place was a demon of hell- cursed guardian of Airyglyph and slayer of men. He wanted to rot in his hell…with his bride chained to his side.


End file.
